Mixed reality systems can enable physically separated users to engage in multi-reality sessions in real-time. These systems may perform some degree of image processing to enable such sessions. Users participating in multi-reality sessions with other concurrent users may be operating in a particular role relative to the other users. However, mixed reality systems do not provide a sufficient means to designate various roles for one or more users. Accordingly, there is a need for a means to enable a user to designate a role in real-time.